Right Marriage Can Be Medicine For Everything
by Emeryuu
Summary: To assure the peace between Earth and Mars will last long UFE representatives have an idea. What is a better way to bond two planets than marriage between important persons form them? There's no better idea especially if soon to be newlyweds already have feelings for each other.


**RIGHT MARRIAGE CAN BE MEDICINE FOR EVERYTHING**

It was decided that talk about peace treaty between Mars and Earth will be held on Deucalion. Martian party consisting empress Asseylum, her soon to be husband Klancain and Slaine was greeted on the deck by UFE representatives and Deucalion team.

After capturing count Troyard he was given into Seylum's custody. His actions against Terran forces were presented as done for the good of Martians and this way he was able to avoid a trial. Count Mazuurek was already preparing to take care of the boy in his landing castle.

When everyone took sits in conference room. UFE officials started the meeting. Talks were taking hours and they were discussing important things as alnoah technology exchange for resources from Earth and way to rebuild both planets. Most of it went past Slaine's ears as he was busy glaring at Inaho Kaizuka. He was so focused at it, that he nearly missed what some UFE higher-up said.

"It's wonderfull that we were able to find peacefull way out from this conflict. But before this meeting we decided to ask for one more thing. Just to make sure that this state of affairs will remain for long."

"And what would that be?" asked Asseylum. "We are willing to do everything possible to maintain friendship between Earth and Mars. That's my biggest wish."

"Mars is loyal to tradition, isn't it?" when empress responded with nod and kind smile the man continued. "Then we are sure the best way to strengthen our bond is marriage."

"I must agree, that would assure there won't be any hostilities if our nations would unite this way. How am I to marry?"

The only answer was stunned silence while empress was blinking innocently. It took all Slaine's will not to facepalm. After few minutes, Mazuurek cleared his throat and said

"With all respect, you highness, you are already engaged to count Cruhteo. It would be irresponsible to break that and marry someone from Earth."

"…Oh. Right. I'm sorry, Klancain, I just went with the flow. My fiancé is changing so often this past few weeks. Then who do you want to get married, sir?"

"We found ideal persons for this. Inaho Kaizuka actually volunteered and also proposed who should be his partner."

Eyes of all gathered Terrans landed on Slaine. Former count could swear he saw Orange smirking. He didn't like where this was going.

"We want to ask you, you highness, to give count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard permission to marry Inaho Kaizuka."

The first one to react was Klancain.

"That was… surprising I must say. I expected you to ask for princess Lemrina or offer to one of counts to marry some woman form Earth. But why count troyard of all people?"

"We have no idea as well, but Kaizuka is insisting it would be him" Deucalion's captain answered. "He didn't explain, but he was the one to propose this idea in the first place."

Then Slaine finally snapped out of shock.

"No way, Orange! I'm not going to marry you. Not now, not ever. You must be crazy if you thought I'd agree."

"I want you, Bat. And you want me, admit it." Kiazuka was now looking at Slaine challengingly. "I've seen how you were staring at me during our battles. And at beach? Don lie to me, you wished I'd take you to Slepnir cockpit and…"

"Aaaagh, just shut up, Orange. That was the look of hate! Hate!"

"They say hate is just form of love so big, it couldn't be displayed enough. So tell me more about your 'hate', Bat."

Slaine was opening his mouth to respond with some retort but loud crashing outside the room stopped him. Before anyone was able to check what was going on, Lemrina drove int the room in her wheelchair tears in her eyes.

"You c-can't! Slaine is mine. You can't take him from me after I got rid of my sister!"

"Yes, I can. Marriage with me would be more beneficial to Bat, mars and Earth. If this can help maintaining peace, Seylum will support me, right?" Nao looked at the blonde in confirmation.

"All for birds and nature" Empress beamed happily.

Kalncain and Mazuurek looked at her in disbelief. Did she just sacrificed her childhood friend to this scary terran boy? She could be more merciless than the thought.

"If you want marriage, then take Mazuurek!" argued Lemrina. "You think I don't know what happened between you two when you he was in your arrest?"

"Is that true, Orange?" Slaine was looking at Inaho with anger.

"Of course, not, Bat. She's lying. You can't trust women, they always want to manipulate you. I never deceived you before, right?

"Well, yes, if you put it like this…"

"That's right, Bat. See? It's only logical we'd be perfect for each other given our understanding on battlefield. Besides, count Mazuurek isn't as interesting as you are."

"Excuse me?" mentioned count looked offended but no one gave him any attention. Everyone focused on pair in the middle of the room. Somehow Slaine was still sitting on his chair but Inaho was right beside him.

Nao just started to lean down with intention to kiss his future fince when again screams interrupted the scene. This time it was harklight with Barcreutz trailing behind. Slaine's servant rushed to his master's side and yanked him form Kaizuka.

"How dare you do such indecent things to Slaine-sama? As if you deserved to have his virgin lips on yours!"

"Hands off my husband, Harkilght, or I'll be forced to use violence. My almighty eye tells me you won't stand a chance."

"We can see. I'm not going to give Slaine-sama to a person who tried to kill him multiple times before."

Then to everyone's surprise, Inaho blushed. He looked down flustered and muttered something.

"Inaho-san?" asseylum asked concerned. It was the first time she saw brunet act like that.

"Haven't you ever hear of this? When you like someone you act the opposite of what you want. I couldn't say him I wanted to kiss him and make out with him and make him moaning under me in my kataphrakt or in Tharsis or that I imagined him undressing slowly in front of me and then giving me a blowjob with those pretty lips of his and where I wanted his hands on me, could I?"

"O-o-orange? Are you… Are you serious? So it wasn't only me, thanks God." The minute those words left Slaine's lips he knew it was grave mistake.

Harklight looked so lost, that Lemrina took a pity on him and gabbed his hand pulling him outside.

"It's lost cause, let's go. We'll make him pay for everything later. He can foget about honeymoon for sure."

Other people left room soon after them leaving the pair alone.

Inaho closed the gap between them fast, not looking away from blonde's eyes. He stopped right inf front of him, close enough to feel Slaine's breath on his face. Nao raised his hand played with the pendant on former count's neck.

"So, my Slepnir or your Tharsis for first round?"


End file.
